Tres horas en el infierno y un minuto en el cielo
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Alfred tenía una idea muy concreta cuando los invitó a todos a jugar a "siete minutos en el cielo", pero ¿se cumplirá su plan? Regalo para Eli.


Esto solo está aquí porque Eli quiere xddd y dado que es para ella veo justo que se suba. Aunque yo sigo creyendo que no ha quedado muy allá. La idea surgió en el 100 montaditos (un día me quedaré a vivir allí, es una cadena de bares de tapas con montaditos) girando una botella y tratando de acordarnos las tres de qué juego era ese. Y esa noche salió esto en un tiempo record.

* * *

><p><p>

**·**

**Tres horas en el infierno y un minuto en el cielo**

**·**

No se sabía bien cómo Alfred se las había ingeniado para reunirles allí. A Francia, obviamente, no había sido difícil: en cuanto escuchó eso de "siete minutos en el cielo" estuvo más que dispuesto. A los italianos tampoco fue complicado, eran ingenuos y a donde iban ellos iban España y Alemania, aunque solo fuese para vigilar. A Rusia fue difícil intentar que no se enterase y acabó haciéndolo igualmente. Prusia, oyendo de su hermano el plan, fue de inmediato. Austria no se sabía bien cómo había sido arrastrado por el último. China había ido sin saber de qué se trataba el juego y Japón y Hungría tenían sendas cámaras de fotos y video para grabar todo lo posible de aquel juego, aunque el primero no planeaba participar a pesar de que lo haría. Canadá, tímidamente, tuvo que acceder, sin poder negarle nada a su hermano.

Pero ninguno de ellos importaba realmente mucho. Al que intentaba no mirar Alfred mientras giraba por primera vez la botella –gritando un entusiasta "¡Comenzemos!"- era a Arthur. El inglés, sentado frente a él cruzado de brazos en el suelo, no decía nada, ofuscado. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué se había dejado convencer pero, suponía, que Alfred había insistido demasiado y que, a pesar de los años, aún seguía removiendo algo en su interior su sonrisa y sus ojos azules, iluminados tan fácilmente por la ilusión.

El juego era sencillo. Una botella –de coca-cola, ¿cómo no- seleccionaría a dos personas que tendrían que meterse dentro del armario por siete minutos. Alfred estaba deseando empezar.

Los primeros fueron, para alivio de Ludwig y resoplido de Romano, Italia del norte y Alemania. El italiano, entusiasmado, agarró la mano del alemán, arrastrándolo al armario. Afuera Hungría comenzó a cronometras el tiempo, especulando en voz alta lo que debía estar ocurriendo adentro del armario. Siete minutos después salieron los dos, con Italia sonriente y Ludwig musitando algo antes de volver a sentarse, serio.

América volvió a hacer girar la botella, cruzando los dedos de los pies. La botella señaló en primer lugar a Canadá y, luego, a él mismo. Mirando a su hermano se puso de pie para entrar los dos en el armario. No había ninguna regla de lo que debía pasar allí adentro pero todos se hacían una idea. Matthew miró al suelo, escuchando perfectamente los cuchicheos del resto afuera.

-Ah… -no sabía bien qué decir y se rascó el cuello-. ¿Qué tal? –preguntó el americano.

Canadá sonrió nerviosamente. Había tenido que dejar a su oso afuera.

-Bien.

-Hace días que no sé nada de ti –más bien semanas.

-Estuve como siempre, no te preocupes –le aseguró Canadá, sonriendo ahora más sinceramente. Alfred asintió "me alegro" susurró en voz baja.

Iban a pasar los siete minutos cuando Matthew se inclinó, besándole la mejilla antes de salir del armario, de un pequeño salto cuando se cumplió el tiempo. Sorprendido por el gesto el americano le siguió.

En la siguiente ronda los elegidos fueron Rusia y Austria. El silencio reinó en la sala, expectante, antes de verlos salir al uno sonriente y al otro completamente rojo, con rostro indignado, farfullando algo de la estupidez de aquel juego.

El corazón de Alfred se sobresaltó al ver detenerse la botella otra vez, esta vez apuntando directamente hacia Arthur. Le miró, sin poder contenerse, sin fijarse en la botella y soltó un ahogado sonido cuando esta señaló a Francia. El segundo casi arrastró al primero cuando entraron en el armario y, esta vez si, se oyeron más de uno o dos gritos, en inglés, airados. Cuando salieron la estampa era similar a la de Rusia y Austria, solo que Francis parecía algo arañado, y sumamente satisfecho.

China y Rusia. Prusia y Ludwig. América y Romano. España y Hungría. Alemania y Inglaterra. Inglaterra y Canadá… poco a poco las rondas se fueron sucediendo y Prusia casi se desesperó cuando, por segunda vez, le tocó con Rusia. Austria se retiró en cuanto pudo, Romano protestó cada vez que su hermano debía entrar en el armario con cualquier persona, Japón casi se libró salvo en dos ocasiones…

-Creo que deberíamos irnos… se hace tarde –interrumpió por fin la voz de Alemania, serena, levantándose, seguido de inmediato de Feliciano. Prusia protestó cuando fue a llevarle con él pero, arrastrándolo de la oreja, lo sacó de allí pronto.

-Yo también –musitó en voz baja Japón, con una reverencia. Se giró hacia América-. Le agradezco la invitación –y pronto se fue de allí.

Canadá también se marcho. Y así poco a poco todos, Rusia los acusó de aburridos con una sonrisa pero también se levantó. Y, por supuesto, en cuanto se vio libre Arthur siguió el ejemplo de los demás hasta que no quedó nadie en la casa salvo él.

Alfred, ofuscado, suspiró, maldiciendo. Todo aquello… todo para nada. Gruñó mirando la botella. Le dio un golpe. Cómo la odiaba. Casi tres horas girando, señalando a todos con todos menos…

Ahora le señalaba a él.

-Dammit –dijo, dándola un nuevo golpe levantándose. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Había sido infantil y estúpido pretender algo con aquel juego.

Supongo que Arthur tenía razón en aquella reunión, sigo siendo un inmaduro, pensó dolido el americano por su mala suerte.

Cuando se giró para ir a recoger la botella la vio señalando hacia donde, quince minutos antes, había estado sentado el inglés. Una punzada de resquemor le recorrió el cuerpo, odiando aún más aquella endiablada botella.

Se quedó mirándola, en silencio. Infantil. Arthur siempre le decía cosas así, le miraba como si fuese un niño… Se mordió el labio inferior y, repentinamente, cogió su abrigo, saliendo de la casa. Con suerte llegaría a tiempo. Cogió el teléfono, marcando el número mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, para ganar tiempo. Escuchó como, al otro lado de la línea, alguien cogía el teléfono, hablando.

-¿Hola? –la pregunta se repitió dos veces al no recibir respuesta-. ¿Quién es? ¿Hay alguien?

No tenía tiempo para responder. Salió afuera, para verle allí, al final de la calle. Se lanzó sobre él, que estaba colgando el móvil, seguramente confundido ante la extraña llamada.

-¡Ah! ¡Alfred…! –sorprendió el inglés se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué pas…? –fue a preguntar.

Sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada, a reprenderle ni advertirle, aún bajo los efectos de aquella botella y su burla de él, le abrazó, besándolo sin aviso previo. El inglés se quedó muy quieto, notablemente sorprendido ante su reacción.

-¿A qué ha venido esto? –pudo preguntar por fin cuando se separaron. Alfred aún le agarraba por los hombros, impidiéndole apartarse o huir.

-Quería mi minuto de cielo –respondió el otro sin pensar antes de abrazarlo de nuevo contra su pecho.


End file.
